


Streets of Verona

by CereleanBlu



Category: Thai Actor RPF, maxtul, พฤติการณ์ที่ตาย | Manner of Death (TV), พฤติการณ์ที่ตาย | Manner of Death (TV) RPF, อกหักมารักกับผม | Together With Me The Next Chapter (TV), อกหักมารักกับผม | Together With Me: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut, Thriller, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CereleanBlu/pseuds/CereleanBlu
Summary: Just another retelling of the classic Romeo and Juliet story... with MaxTul as the leads 🔥
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Max Nattapol Diloknawarit/Tul Pakorn Thanasrivanitchai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers
> 
> This is my first time posting here, so please be kind to me 😅
> 
> Comments & constructive criticisms will be savoured like warm chocolate 😍
> 
> Streets of Verona as the name suggests is a Maxtul AU & a tribute to our well-loved classic Romeo & Juliet.
> 
> I hope I'll do justice to both Maxtul & Mr Shakespeare with this retelling 🙏🏼
> 
> A disclaimer - this story has medical, legal & political innuendos thrown in but since I don't have the energy to research much to give their rightful authentication, please bear with me if I make mistakes or misquote any parts or scenarios. I am but an amateur, and a lazy one at that 🤣
> 
> Another disclaimer - in telling this story, I mean no offense or infringe any rights belonging to Maxtul, the LGBT community or anything that I might touch upon. So my up front apology if I step on any toes later & credit to the bard for the quotes I will use in the following chapters.
> 
> Thanking you in advance for being with here me - will try to update as often as I can 😘
> 
> Love, Blu

PROLOGUE

The wailing siren suddenly broke the early morning - automatically gsending the group of boys scrambling in all directions.

Effectively breaking up their brawl.

It has not been long since the two gangs were at each other's throats - only for about half an hour or so.

But having the scuff at the entrance of the most affluent night clubs in Bangkok was enough to bring the police scurrying down to look into the matter.

Making the boys run for their respective valet-parked luxury vehicles to run for their lives.

'Run! Run!'

The boys pushed each other in separate directions, not caring who was foe and who was friend.

Their immediate concern was not to get caught.

They could not even remember what the scuffle was all about. But it was not the police they were all scared of.

Rather it was their respective elders.

Confiscated privileges, allowance cuts, cold treatment were just some of the punishments they would have to endure at the wrath of their elders.

For being caught fighting each other again. The same things both clans do not wish to experience.

The same things they both have in common with.

"Stay where you are..!" a young policeman jumped out of the police car, as it screeched to a halt.

Almost laughing at the rookie's futile shouts, Phubet pulled Bhu in a run, towards the huge Kawasaki Ninja waiting by the curb.

He spurred the little devil into action and sped into the night, neither one of them bothering with their helmets.

Their whoop of liberty was shortlived with the earlier distant siren now coming closer and closer in their pursuit.

The police cab somehow chose them, instead of any of the other brawl participants.

Not that Phubet minded anyways.

If anything, it pumped up his adrenaline even more.

"Hang on..!" Phubet shouted at his rider, his tattooed arms flexing as he roared his two-wheeler even faster.

In and out of the streets of Bangkok they went, the black motorcycle with the blue and white police sedan close behind them.

But instead of losing the police on the wide intercity highway as the others did, the Ninja made way towards the suburbs and into a more elegant neighborhood.

Passing through the streets of luxury shops and housings, before it zipped into the parking lot of the prestigious Natta Medical Specialist Centre.

Making the police car automatically halt at the main gates.

"Shia...!" the driver and more experienced policeman gave an expletive, "it's one of them!"

"Who?" the rookie asked. "The Nattapols."

"Shit," the younger guy has only heard of the notorious Nattapol boys, now chalking his first ever experience in chasing them.

"And the other gang?"

"The Pakorn boys, of course," the older police thumped his steering wheel in exasperation.

"Oh?"

"Might as well go home. They're untouchables. Our work here is done."

And as the ending to the chase, the police sedan meekly reversed out of the driveway and into the streets again.

***


	2. The Heir

**THE HEIR**

_'From ancient grudge, break to new mutiny'_

Ding!

The chime rang as the elevator reached the eighth floor of the hospital building.

And the two boys stepped over its threshold, arm in arm and laughing in glee.

Only to stop short at the glaring eyes targeted at them from across the room.

"Phi..! You're already in," Bhu grinned, quickly leaving Phubet's arm to run towards the centre of the small specially designed gym.

Straight towards a square Muy Thai ring.

In it was Max Nattapol, sweaty and frowning at his two cousins.

"It's not even 6am yet. What are you guys doing here?" he asked, leaning against the ring fence, sweaty from his early morning workout.

"Uhh... nothing. Just felt like coming in early, that's all," Bhu gave his cutest puppy dog smile.

One that Max did not buy.

"You were out all night, weren't you?" Max accused, and with sharp eyes he added, "and got into a fight again."

Phubet grinned as he approached them.

In his hands were a coffee cup and a mid-sized medicine box he grabbed from the cabinet by the elevator door.

Bhu had a small cut on his chin, including a bruising cheek.

Not that it was anything new to the family.

"You want me to look into that, or do you want your favorite doctor here?" Phubet nodded towards the bear in the ring.

"My favorite doctor please?" Bhu smiled endearingly.

His older cousin could just easily apply the ointment on him, but they both knew to get Max on their good side, acting helpless would be the best strategy.

True enough, Max sighed and jumped down from the ring to sit both him and cousin down on the floor.

Taking the medicine box from Phubet, he started to ministrate his younger cousin's small cut.

"What is it this time?"

"Should there be any reason at all?" Phubet laughed.

"I guess not," Max replied. "So why are you guys here, instead of going home?"

"I've a meeting here at 9," Phubet sipped on his iced coffee. "This boy will just have to wait til I finish."

"Don't you have school?" Max asked his 19 year old cousin.

"Nope, not today. Just an assignment to finish up later."

"Hmmhh... make sure you don't procrastinate," Max reminded him even though he knew it was fruitless to do so.

"So, why are you here so early in the morning," Phubet returned the question to Max.

"I have rounds at 7 and I slept here last night."

"What..? Not at our dear Rosalie's?"

"Rosalie is old news," Max said nonchalantly, putting the medicine supplies back in the box.

"Why? She suddenly grew some brains and realised you're the Nattapol heir and forbidden to her?" Phubet snorted.

"It's a good thing too, Phi," Bhu nodded. "She was just after your money anyways."

"Amongst other things," Phubet laughed, thumping Max on the back proudly.

Making Max shook his head and smile at the obviously sexual innuendo.

"Apart from rumbling, the Pakorns make great play things too, if y'know what I mean," Phubet laughed.

One that Max did not reciprocate this time.

"Stop that," Max said. "Not all Pakorns are like that, just like not all Nattapols."

"Yeah yeah," Phubet had the class to look guilty, "well, y'know..."

However his words faltered at a roar of another male voice.

"Those bloody Pakorns!"

"Oh god..!" Max sighed in exasperation, looking towards the approaching Grand Elder Nattapol, just stepping through the elevator door. "Why of all mornings, do you guys choose today to be early?"

  
  


The Muy Thai gym was supposed to be Max's own private idaho - complete with a studio bedroom, shower facilities and kitchenette.

The management built it specifically for him when he at long last agreed to do his housemanship at their own medical facilities, instead of a government-run public one.

Max was the only son of Grand Elder Nattapol - intelligent and charming.

And much to his family's delight, he decided to take up the family's vocation and study medicine.

But it was not the family's stronghold on the medical service industry he was interested in; rather it was really the community-services part.

Even while still studying, Max voiced his interest to work at government hospitals and help the 'normal' people - instead of practicing at the family's luxurious facilities.

Fortunately, by the time he graduated, the Grand Elder Nattapol convinced him that he could still serve the people within his own facility, or at the very least use his facilities to do good for others in the future.

So now, a year after graduation, Max alternated between the Nattapol's two biggest hospitals - the Specialist Centre in the suburbs and the City Hospital in the heart of Bangkok.

With both facilities housing Max's private gym studio as incentives.

The Nattapols was one of the two strongest households in Thailand, owning chains of hospitals and pharmaceutical companies, as well as other related industries.

All Nattapol organisations were run and controlled by family members, as the Grand Elder and those before him would only trust their own.

Phubet was one of those in management.

He was three years older than Max and despite his rough exterior and party-going habits, he was actually the family's financial advisor and a knowledgeable one at that.

"Good morning, uncle," Phubet waied in greeting, as did Bhu.

Their polite greeting accompanied by wide grins, looking at the harried appearance of their uncle.

"Yo boys! You're here too? So early in the morning," the Elder Nattapol reciprocated the grins.

"Yes uncle."

"You guys didn't go home now, did you?" Their unclesaid, wriggling his forefinger at them.

"You know us well, uncle."

"You were with them, Max?"

"Hello father," Max greeted, "no, I wasn't with them."

"Good good. You need your beauty sleep."

"I was on-call last night father, in fact I still am."

"Oh, ok ok," the slightly portly man nodded vigorously. "Good job."

Max shook his head at his father's clearly distracted demeanor.

Again like Phubet, his often disheveled look hid a shrewd business man.

The Grand Elder took over the family business at the young age of 16, helping his then ailing father and in turn turned their already lucrative family businesses into a full fledged corporate empire.

Making the family a voice to be reckoned with both within the economic and political sphere.

"What's up father? You're in way too early."

"I wanted to talk to you. I know you'd be here."

"Ok, what is it?"

Max sighed, knowing his workout session was shortlived.

It has been five days since he had any. His housemanship has been a killer this week.

Despite being the Nattapol heir, Max insisted in not getting any special treatment from the hospital and was putting in as much hours as the normal new graduates.

"Uhmmm... you want us to leave uncle?" Bhu asked politely.

"No no, you both can stay," the Grand Elder waved to dismiss the question. "How are your parents, by the way?"

"They're all fine, uncle," Phubet grinned. "You met them just yesterday."

"Oh? Yes yes, that's true."

"Dad, focus please," Max pulled his father's attention back to him. "I have to get ready soon."

"Oh yes. The Pakorn heir is back."

"What?" Phubet asked in surprise. "After all these years?"

"I thought Sek Pakorn was the heir?" Bhu whispered to Max, talking about the Group MD of the biggest media house in the country.

"He's Lord Pakorn's youngest brother," Max explained.

"Aaah.."

"Name uncle, do we have a name?" Phubet asked excitedly.

The Pakorn heir has been a mystery to the community

Sent to the USA to live since young, and never been in the radar of the society.

But ever since five years ago since the previous Lord Pakorn passed away and the current one took over, the society has been pressuring the current one to introduce the Heir Apparent.

It was just something that was common in all the leading households in the country.

The current Lord Pakorn has always made it clear that Sek Pakorn, no matter how competent he was, was merely an 'employee' and not the rightful heir.

So, obviously Lord Pakorn has to concede with the popular query and brought the heir back to be groomed as the next leader.

"Tanshi, her name is Tanshi."

"Tanshi? It's a she?" Phubet exclaimed.

"Uhuh! And she will make our lives easier," Elder Nattapol smiled.

"What do you mean?" Phubet asked again.

He was his uncle's biggest fanboy, doting on his every idea and strategy.

"Well, you know how we're both running for the same advisory post at the King's office," Elder Nattapol whispered loudly, as if it was a secret to anyone.

None the less both Phubet and Bhu huddled together with their uncle, with Max smiling in amusement at their antics.

"I've been digging for some dirt to bring him down, but the sly fox has all his bases covered."

Max's father sighed dramatically before thumping his fist into his palm, "So, Tanshi will be his downfall!"

"I seriously don't get this love hate relationship we have for each other," Max frowned for the umpteenth time that morning. "We clearly have no conflicting interest, so what gives?"

"Of course we do!" Elder Nattapol exclaimed. "I want to win, and he doesn't want me too."

"Then, no wonder they've been hiding her," Max said. "She'll be a lamb to all you wolves."

"Us wolves? You wolf, you mean," Elder Nattapol laughed.

"What do mean?" Max asked in alarm.

His father was always scheming with either him or his cousins to do the bidding.

"You're gonna woo her, Max," his father grinned.

"Me? Why me?"

"Well? Should it be me then?"

"Not unless you want an early death," Max muttered.

"Yeah, wait til Aunt Eleanor hear of this," Phubet laughed.

"You'll shut your trap if you want me to send you for that conference," his uncle warned him.

"Ok ok... sorry.I take it back," Phubet put his hands up.

"But why can't it be Phubet here or even Bhu?" Max continued to argue. "How old is she, anyways?"

"I need Phubet to concentrate on the conference and Bhu on his studies, elst you'll have Aunt Helen screaming again," Elder Nattapol grimaced at the mental picture of his sister. "And I don't know how old she is. You need to find that out for me."

"Yeah, besides Phi, you're our resident Romeo," Bhu laughed, "this Tanshi girl won't stand a chance."

Girls.

That was Max's only vice.

He fell in love too easily, broke up to easily and got hurt too easily.

Ever since he was in his diapers - from his nanny to his cousins to his classmates, even his teachers, and so on and so forth.

And all the time, it was him who left them.

For the littlest reasons - the girls were clingy, not clingy enough, too wild, too sweet, his studies, her partying ways, his family, her ex boyfriends - anything and everything.

'Love em, leave em' Maxiii.

That was him.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Max sighed, knowing his father will pester him, til he gives in.

"Just your usual - love em and leave em."

"How does that serve your purpose?"

"Not much," Elder Nattapol shrugged, "just enough to rattle the guy... to warn old man Pakorn that even his precious heir is not safe from us."

"That's mean."

"That's business," his father reasoned. "And we know you're always respectful to your girls. You'll never hurt them. Not more than necessary anyways, unlike PervertedPhubet here."

"Hey, unc! I take offence in that statement," Phubet argued.

"Yeah, tell me that the next time we bail you out of jail," his uncle snorted.

And Phubet had the decency to act guilty at that statement.

"Well anyways, they're having a party to celebrate her homecoming," Elder Nattapol continued. "You're going to attend it and woo her."

"Attend a Pakorn Party," Max smirked, "that's like trying to get into the Alcatraz."

"Leave that to me, Phi, I know a way," Bhu grinned confidently.

"I don't even want to know how," Max shook his head and grabbed his towel.

He was resigned to the fact that his workout session was done for the morning.

"Ok, that's settled then," Elder Nattapol whooped in delight. "The party is next weekend. Bhu will get you in with some others I presume, and the game begins."

"So what do I get in return?" Max challenged his father, as he started to make his way to the shower room, trying to cut the conversation short.

"Hmmm... that community clinic you want so much at the northern border?"

Max stopped his tracks immediately.

Turning around at his father, he asked in surprise, "you'll let me go?"

"Yes," his father said quietly, meaning he was serious about it.

He knew his son well and loved him enough to bestow him the gift he really wanted.

Max's two cousins also looked in disbelief, knowing how all their family elders, and not just Max's parents, dotes and put their hopes on him.

"Not now of course, but we can start looking into it," his father said seriously. "Of course you'll still be part of the Board and have to come back here once in a while... but yeah, if that's what'll make you happy, so be it."

"Dad..."

"Anyways, the company and all that comes with it are not ours alone. We still have your aunts, uncles and cousins here," Grand Elder Nattapol nodded towards them. "We have high hopes on Phubet and even Bhuvi here too. Only that the two of you have to clean up real good soon!"

"Uncle... you know my exploits have never outperformed my work for you," Phubet smiled reassuringly, "and my dear little cousin here are as intelligent and hardworking as the rest of us. So, you can rest assure we'll serve you well."

"Yeah yeah," his uncle smiled indulgently. "We know you will."

Still touched by his father's gesture, Max ended the family huddle with a confirmation.

"Ok, let's go to that Pakorn Party and we'll give you the best game you can ever dreamed of. "

\- to be continued -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the Nattapols as the House of Montague (Romeo).
> 
> Hope u're liking it so far & that the characters will grow on u.
> 
> So pls leave me yr thots as they'll steer me in the 'right' direction - like if u want a tragic or happy ending, so on & so forth. 
> 
> Anyways, thanking u in advance fr all the comments, kudos or simply reading my musings.
> 
> TQ from the bottom of heart.
> 
> God bless.
> 
> Love always, Blu


	3. The Party

**THE PARTY**

_'For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night'_

"Tell me again what the heck I'm doing here, Bhu?" Max asked his cousin in resignation.

"Trying to figure out how to woo that pretty chick over there?" Bhu supplied, grinning at his forlorn cousin.

And there she was, the Pakorn heir.

Dancing away with her friends in the middle of the floor.

The spotlight following her every move like how it should the VIP of the night.

The party was held at a private club owned by the Pakorns.

It was not only a homecoming party but also to celebrate the heir's birthday.

And as expected, it was a 'by invitation only' affair.

But Bhu managed to get them in, with an official invite, no less.

***

"How did you get it, boy?" Phubet asked earlier.

"I have my ways," Bhu smiled mysteriously. "Impressed much?"

"Yo..! Very," Phubet laughed, his arms around Tine and Fluke, two other cousins of theirs. "Let's get it then..!"

***

The club was alive with colourful lights, funky music, overflowing food and drinks, and bountiful of beautiful people.

It has been an hour since they got in.

It was a masquerade party, so it was fairly easy to go around unnoticed.

Phubet and their two cousins were already lost in the crowd.

Leaving just Max and Bhu by the bar.

"So who gave you that invite, anyways?"

Max almost have to shout above the din.

A Pakorn Party was always exclusive.

Only open to family members and close friends.

It was almost impossible to get in without an invitation.

All the more if you were a Nattapol.

"Someone from class invited me."

"She's a Pakorn?"

"Yeah, I guess."

They were busy people watching, specifically at the VIP crowd, near to where Tanshi was dancing, clearly enjoying herself.

She was a pretty little thing, only about 19 or so.

Both Max and Bhu assumed she was brought back to attend college in Bangkok, or straight away work at one of the Pakorn agencies.

Located near her were the top tier Pakorns - Lord and Lady Pakorn, a few uncles and aunts as well as their children - lounging and chatting away; or simply dancing along.

Generally enjoying the party.

Towards the back to where they were situated, were their respective body guards, personal assistants and general minders.

The club was full of other family and friends, young and old.

The Pakorns consisted of artisans, actors and actresses, as well as own the major media houses and news agencies.

Lady Pakorn herself was a well known actress before she had an early retirement when she married Lord Pakorn and had Tanshi.

Being media celebrities and always in the limelight, the family always travelled in style.

Even for a closed door affair, the media was invited to give coverage to the celebration.

Perhaps to also interview the beautiful Heir-Apparent, if the situation permitted.

  
  


Knowing that the Pakorn heir was a woman was still a shock to the Nattapols.

They seriously did not see it coming.

_Yet, father was quick enough to take advantage of the fact and sent his son to do the deed._

_Why did I ever agree to this,_ Max sighed.

The Nattapols and Pakorns have always been at loggerheads, for as long as histories told.

This was despite the different industries or economic stronghold they were at.

_Imagine if we were competitors within the same industry,_ Max thought, _we would all be dead by now._

"Phi... do you know who that is?" Bhu suddenly asked, intruding upon Max's silent lament.

"Which one?"

"That one. The one in blue, with the goatee."

"Oh? That's Lady Pakorn's brother, Foei. Why do you ask?"

Both the Nattapols and Pakorns made it their business to know each and every one of their respective clansmen.

It was like their rights of passage entrance examination or something - one that Bhu has not gone through yet.

"Aahhh... he's cute."

"Whaat?"

"What? Nothing," Bhu put his hands up. "I'm just saying he's handsome that's all, in a bad boy kind of way. You know how the Pakorns are always so pretty and classy."

"Yeah, he's a little different," Max shrugged. "I guess that's because he's not really a Pakorn. Just by marriage."

"Yeah, I supposed."

"Be careful with you words though, next time. People may misconstrue them."

"I know Phi, I don't mean anything by it," Bhu defended himself.

Homophobia was rampant in their society.

Homosexuality was something not acceptable by any standard.

It was a conventional society they were living in.

Even punishable by death to some extreme.

By the King's decree.

"Anyways, I want to walk around ya. You too Phi. Try to get closer to that Tanshi girl."

"Yeah, later maybe," Max grimaced. "The night's young, and I have tomorrow off as well."

"Yeah, I have faith in you," Bhu grinned. "Good luck."

"No worries, you go on," Max shooed him off. "Let's just meet up later."

"Ok, see ya Phi," Bhu bid farewell, to start walking into the crowd.

He suddenly came back a few seconds later to warn Max, "Rosalie's heading this way, you better move off soon."

"Shia! Ok, see you later," Max got up almost immediately from his bar stool, started looking for an escape.

Max broke it off with Rosalie about a week ago, finding her too clingy for his sanity.

Rosalie was a distant cousin to Lord Pakorn, so to her a first tier Nattapol, would be a better catch.

Which Max found an utter distaste.

Hence, Max quickly made his way in the opposite direction.

Finding a hidden spiral staircase by the side of the bar area, he sought refuge at its dimmed upper level.

At the top of the staircase, Max found thick velvet curtains covering its entrance.

Going through it, he suddenly found himself in a balcony that overlooked the whole ground floor, including the dance floor, VIP area, F&B counter, the bar, and everything.

"Wow!" Max exclaimed softly, "nice..."

He walked over to the wrought iron barricade to look at the scene beneath him, and was just in time to see Tanshi accepting a microphone from the DJ.

"Thank you everyone," she smiled brilliantly. "So glad you all made it to our Masquerade Birthday ParT."

"If you don't already know, Par stands for Pakorn aannnd T is for our VVVIP of the night," she giggled.

"So, party on Parkons..!" Tanshi gave a last shout before continuing to dance.

"Tsskkk... they should fire the copywriter," Max muttered under his breath. "That's the most cringy tagline ever."

"They can't," a voice suddenly came from the darken part of the alcove. "The party girl coined it herself."

"Shit..! Sorry I didn't know anyone was here."

"No worries, this place is big enough for ten, let alone for two."

Max squinted towards where the voice was coming from.

It was deep and strangely sexy.

Against his better judgement, Max walked towards it, wanting to see the voice's owner.

As if knowing his intention, the subject matter stepped away from the darkness towards the balcony railings beside Max, letting the party lights cast some light on him.

Like the rest of the party, the man was masked too.

Only he had his nose and mouth covered instead.

Leaving a pair of seductive eyes staring inquisitively at Max.

Making Max feeling weirdly disconcerted and silly with the silver grey eye contraption Bhu had put on him earlier.

"Hi," Max felt compelled to greet. "I hope you don't mind me hiding here for a while."

"No worries, make yourself at home."

"Are you hiding too?" Max asked, suddenly losing interest of the rest of the goings-on for the night.

Except for the man in front of him.

The man somehow had a strange pull on him.

He was dressed in all black, including the mask he was wearing.

"Something like that, I guess," the man answered him.

Despite his voice being muffled by the cloth face mask, it was still strong and clear.

"You've got the masquerade mask thing a little wrong there," Max could not resist pointing towards his face mask.

Somehow not seeing the man's full face was bothering him.

"I'm allergic to noise," the man shrugged.

Max could tell he was smiling at his own silly joke beneath the mask by the sudden crinkle at the corners of his eyes.

And it made Max smile too, even if he could not catch the joke.

"Yeah well, this masquerade theme party is kinda old fashion, if you were to ask me."

"Better old fashion then cringy, won't you agree?"

Max smiled again, "or it can be equally cringy."

"True that," the man chuckled, making Max thought again of how sexy it sounded.

"You can see everything from up here," Max tried to make proper conversation, and trying to brush his earlier thought.

_Did I just think this man's chuckle is sexy?_ Max thought to himself. _Gosh, I must be really bored._

Like he said to Bhu, the night was young.

He might as well while his time away with someone.

And currently that someone happened to be this masked man with the pretty eyes, sexy chuckle and who was allergic to noises.

_Yup, I'm definitely bored,_ Max thought to himself, grinning inwardly at his silly self this time. _Pretty eyes, huh?_

Well, unlike most of his cousins, Max was not really into the club scenes.

But thinking a man as sexy, was kind of pushing the limits though.

"Uhuh," the man beside him replied to his earlier remark, effectively breaking Max's inner monologue, "it's interesting what you can observe from up here."

"Great people-watching point, huh?"

"Yup, beats watching the goats get laid," the man said nonchalantly.

"What?"

"Nothing, just a private joke."

Again Max could almost visualise his smile.

_This dude has a weird sense of humour,_ Max thought.

"So, any good dramas down there?" Max asked, deciding to play along as he leaned forward to look at the floor below.

"Plenty."

"Oh?"

"Uhuh, see that guy over there?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he's been going to the buffet table for the fifth time tonight."

"He eats a lot?"

"Nope," the stranger smiled. "He brings food to the table of the older family members."

"Oh."

"And that girl..."

"Uhuh," Max nodded.

"She's been collecting glasses and bringing them to the bar."

"She works part time here?"

"Nope," the stranger shook his head, "she has a crush on the bar tender but too young to drink there."

"I see."

True enough, the girl would bring glasses, two at a time and linger at the bar, her eyes following the young bar tender, yet not approaching him directly.

Liking the guy, yet too shy to act upon it. Your typical teenage crush.

Very observant of the dude beside him.

If it were his cousins, they would just ogle at the pretty girls around, or just get wasted on the free flow liquor.

Yet, looking at the guy beside him discreetly, Max saw that he only has an avian bottle in his hand.

"What about that dude over there?" Max pointed at a guy looking lost and clutching his pants belt, walking briskly from left to right.

"He's just looking for the nearest toilet," the masked man laughed.

A sound so light and pure, Max had to double take a look at him.

He was wearing a simple black t shirt.

Not some fancy shirt like the other party goers.

Physically he was lean, yet muscled in the right places, judging from the toned biceps that peeked from his short sleeves.

_Is he a club employee maybe, shirking his duties,_ Max thought. _Naah... he's too confident to be a shirker._

_Perhaps a Pakorn bodyguard then. Yes, he could be that, hiding to oversee the whole place from above._

_Yet this dude looked at his surroundings within their real lives context,_ Max mused.

While he was just busy looking at Tanshi and feeling sorry for himself.

"Aren't you impressed with this lavish set up at all?" Max asked, none-the-less.

"Are you?" the masked man turned towards him, asking with own lifted eyebrow.

"No, not really, I guess," Max smiled in return, "but having the heir to finally return, calls for a grand celebration, don't you think?"

"Not when the heir was kept away for a purpose," the stranger said, "and brought back only for another purpose."

"She doesn't look like she minds, though," Max nodded at Tanshi, still dancing and drinking away.

"Tanshi? Of course she doesn't," the masked man said, "she gets the best part of the mango."

_Mango?_ Max thought to himself. _Yup, this guy is weird definitely._

"Isn't a mango equal all around?" Max could not help asking. "There's no real better part, is there?"

"I prefer the seed part myself, but of course with a little flesh," he explained. "But the seed you can plant later and have more fruits in the future."

"Oh, ok."

Despite being a full fledged doctor and currently doing his masters, Max suddenly felt stupid with this guy's simple logic.

"There you are," a woman suddenly burst into the balcony, "it's time. You're needed down there."

"Awww... do I really have to, Phi..."

Max was surprised the serious stranger could actually whine.

And it threw Max in a loop again.

_What is it about this guy, that's making me intrigued,_ Max asked himself.

"You know the drill," the woman scolded him.

"Yeah," he answered the lady, almost dejectedly. "I do."

Turning towards Max, he did a mock salute.

"See you around then, stranger," again the hidden smile, this time with a slight tinge of wistfulness. Max could not see it, yet he could feel it. "It was nice talking to you."

"Yeah," Max replied, suddenly feeling disappointed at their conversation cut short, himself, "likewise."

Nodding at Max for the last time, the stranger dude turned towards the lady with them, "you coming Phi?"

"Naah," the woman shuddered in distaste. "I'll pass."

She was masked like Max too.

"I'll drive you home later," she continued.

"Yeah, ok, see ya then."

And just like that, the sexy stranger disappeared towards the other side of the heavy curtain, while Max and the woman continued to look over the balcony railings.

A short while later, they saw the masked man broke through the crowd below them, to walk towards the centre of the dance floor.

Once nearer to the middle, Max saw Tanshi ran to meet the man halfway and dragged him to where a birthday cake stood waiting.

And as they walked, the spotlight trained on them as Tanshi held his arm like it belonged there.

Once in front of the cake, she gestured at the man beside her to take his face mask off to blow out the candles.

And so he did.

To reveal the most beautiful man Max has ever seen.

And from the stunned silent throughout the whole dance floor, Max was not the only one who thought so.

If Max thought his eyes were captivating earlier, so was his whole face.

It positively glowed and lighted up the dimmed dance area - with a strange mixture of innocence, sensuality and strength.

_Whoa..!_

Even from far, Max could make out his cute snub nose, translucent pinchable cheeks and soft pink lips.

The very lips that gave out the low baritone that he had the opportunity to converse with a while ago.

"Khun, who is that guy there?" Max asked the lady beside him.

"Which one?"

"The one you just sent down earlier, now in front of the cake."

"Why... he's the birthday boy, of course," she said.

Max sharply turned towards the lady beside, reluctantly leaving the stranger's handsome face.

"Boy? Isn't it the birthday girl? Tanshi Pakorn?"

"No, Tanshi celebrated her birthday back in August," the lady said as a matter-of-factly.

"So, the birthday boy is..." Max tried again.

"Tul Pakorn, the Heir-Apparent."

\- to be continued -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you have it.
> 
> The Pakorns as the Capulets (Juliet) :)
> 
> Tell me what you think of our 'Juliet' here.  
> Your comments will be savoured like warm chocolate in the mid of winter.
> 
> TQ again from the bottom of heart.  
> God bless.
> 
> Love always, Blu


	4. The Crush

**THE CRUSH**

_'It fits when such a villain is a guest'_

**_4 months before the Pakorn Party_ **

"Ok, that's it guys, see you next week," Foei called out to the class.

"Thank you, Mr Patara," the class replied in unison, each getting up and started to leave the lecture hall.

Amidst the hustle, Foei called out again, "Bhuvi Seshchitra..!"

"Yes sir," Bhu's head shot up from his book-packing, surprised at his name being called out.

"Come help me with reports please, " the goateed lecturer asked.

"Yes sir."

They walked to the lecturers' common room and went to Foei's designated table.

The room was almost empty with one or two other lecturers at its far end.

Foei leaned against the table as Bhu put a stack of assignment submissions beside him.

"You didn't pay much attention to my lecture just now," Foei stated.

"Oh? But I was sir," was Bhu's reply.

"So what was the most important part of it?"

"Errr..."

"You were staring atme the whole time, yet not really understanding much," Foei said, "anything the matter?"

"No, sir."

"Is this new to you?" Foei asked.

Being smitten? Bhu's erratic thoughts flew.

"Huh?" His outright reply came though.

"The subject? Is it new to you?"

"Yes, I just joined. It's my elective," the 19 year old explained.

"Oh, ok, you're a STEM student," Foei nodded, alluding to the Science, Technology, Engineering and Maths students, as opposed to his normal art and social sciences ones, "what's your major?"

"Actuarial."

"Aaah... I see, so script writing is just your arts minor?"

"Yes sir. I'm not very creative when it comes to words, sir."

"Point taken, I'm not good with numbers myself."

"It's easy sir, once you get the hang of it."

"I'm sure for you it is."

Bhu smiled.

The truth was, he was staring at Foei at class. Admiring his handsome lecturer.

He thought Foei was extremely good looking and stylish for a teacher.

"So what made you choose this then," Foei asked, liking how polite his student was.

"My senior recommended it," Bhu explained, "he said it's a no brainer."

"No brainer, huh?" Foei grinned.

"He lied, sir," Bhu said forlornly.

This was his third class in script writing, and despite looking forward to its weekly stints, he was still struggling in prosing the right conversations.

Foei laughed at Bhu's sincere yet cute statement, making Bhu almost swoon at his deep rumble.

He has such a perfect set of white teeth, Bhu again thought randomly.

"Well, no worries," Foei slapped him gently on the back, "come to me anytime if you need help."

"Yes, sir," and Bhu smiled.

***

**_3.5 months before the Pakorn Party_ **

"Hi Mr Patara."

"Hey, Bhuvi. How are you? You looked a little alive just now," Foei grinned.

"Yeah well.." Bhu started, returning the grin with a shy smile.

Why is he so charming, he thought to himself.

"So, how can I help you today?"

This was the first time Bhu actually stopped at the lecturer's counter after two weeks.

Although he never failed to bid farewell on his way out after the previous classes.

"I've completed the extra assignment you gave me."

"Oh, that's great."

"I was wondering if you have some time to discuss it with me."

"I do, but let's do it at the cafe, I haven't had breakfast yet."

"Yes, sure."

They had a productive time that morning, going through the assignment.

Bhu's next class was not til 2pm, so he had ample time to kill.

Although Foei's class was not important to his overall studies, the assignment marks were good for credit-earnings.

Bhu also admitted to himself that he had a lowkey crush on his handsome lecturer.

Hence he looked forward to his Tuesday classes each week.

But sitting with Foei over a cup of hot chocolate while the former had his eggs on toasts, Bhu found that it was surprisingly easy to talk to Foei, despite him being much older.

It's like chatting nothingness with P'Phubet and the rest of the boys, Bhu thought.

"So, why actuarial science?"

"I like data analytics."

"Nice..."

"Yeah, well, my family wanted me to do dentistry or pharmacy, but I failed my bio," Bhu grinned.

I like this kid, he's refreshingly open, Foei thought. Unlike the thirsty young ones hanging around the clubs or at the office, even.

He's diligent too, Foei observed, looking at the amateur yet well-researched script they were discussing.

"So, how do you think this script writing course can help you," Foei took a sip from his coffee. "Apart from the fact that you took it just cause it's a no-brainer?"

"I'll never be able to get away from that one, can I?" Bhu sniggered.

"Nope, afraid not," Foei grinned.

"Well, to be fair, I must say I'm enjoying it," Bhu said. "Makes me discover a creative side I never knew I had."

"It can actually help you with questionnaire building when you start working later," Foei said, "in a research company or something."

"Yes, definitely," Bhu smiled

Although a slight detour from the normal family profession, Bhu was hoping his learning can help his cousin, Professor Porsch's research work.

But what surprised him more, was how astute Foei was.

And Bhu was falling for him more and more.

***

**_2 months before the Pakorn Party_ **

"So, you're actually part of the Industry Exchange programme," Bhu grinned, "how stupid of me not to know."

No wonder he did not fit the normal nerdy professor image.

"How could you, you're only at this faculty once a week."

They were making the breakfast session a regular.

Chilling at the cafe, either discussing class materials or anything at all.

Foei found it relaxing to be with Bhu.

They seem to share the same taste in music and entertainment.

And also like fishing, which was not popular amongst urban Thais.

"My dad used to take me," Foei said. "He was a single father. Didn't know much about raising kids, so he takes us to experience what he knows and like."

"Like fishing?"

"Yeah, also fixing stuff," Foei reminisced, "he was good with his hands, and used to help the neighbours fix their trucks and whatever."

"Trucks?"

"Yup, I grew up in a small town," Foei smiled, "but my sister wanted to try the city lights, so dad told me to look after her on his behalf."

"That's very responsible of you. Your dad still in your home town?"

"No, he passed away about 20 years ago," Foei smiled sadly. "I was only 15 then."

"I'm sorry."

"No worries, it was a long time ago, I've come to terms with him gone."

***

**_1 month before the Pakorn Party_ **

"You're single? Really? With so many cute girls around," Foei asked incredulously.

It was rare to have a good looking and possibly rich, judging from his demeanor and apparel, not to be tagged by any girl.

Well, maybe girls do flock around him at the other side of the campus, Foei thought. Not that it's any of my business anyways.

"I do have friends who are girls," Bhu laughed, "just haven't found that special one yet."

"Aahh... I see, don't worry," Foei smiled, "a fine young man like you will get your girl one day."

***

**_2 weeks before the Pakorn Party_ **

"Here, I've got some extra invites."

"A Pakorn Party? But I..."

"It... it's ok if you have other plans," Foei quickly said, suddenly feeling awkward.

He did not know why he was suddenly handing out family party invites to an almost stranger.

Well, Bhuvi is hardly a stranger, Foei calmed himself. And it'll be a great opportunity for him to meet up with the high society girls the family can offer.

Why do I even need to justify myself, Foei thought again.

"Thank you," Bhu said, looking at him with starry eyes, making Foei sighed in relief silently.

Bhu was not sure how Foei managed to get an invite to a Pakorn Party, which was as exclusive as it can get.

Maybe cos he's part of the industry, Bhu thought, he's working for their biggest production house anyways.

Bhu had looked Foei up on the Internet when he found out he was not a full fledge lecturer before.

Foei was the GM of Creatives at Pakorn Productions Ltd.

A huge and influential position, indeed.

So giving out invites like these were normal for him, I guess, Bhu tried to play down his excitement and happiness. It's really nothing special for him.

And he clearly doesn't know I'm a Nattapol.

***

_**The Night of the Pakorn Party** _

"It was him, definitely," Foei frowned. "Go have a look out."

"Yes, Mr Patara."

Foei sent out his goons to look out for Phubet.

He swore he saw the Nattapol guy mingling around in the crowd just now.

I'd know those tattoos anywhere, Foei's face darken at the thought.

He was busy going around the club saying 'hi' to family members and friends when he noticed Phubet and a few others chatting some girls by the dance floor.

Foei had no idea how they managed to get past security and got in without an invite.

This masquerade thingy is the stupidest shit ever, he thought angrily.

"Your anger is showing, dear brother," Foei suddenly heard his sister warned. A bright smile camouflaging her words. "Pray do not make a scene tonight. We not only have our family but our business partners here as well."

Foei glared at Lady Pakorn and hissing, "as if I need to be told."

But instead of explaining himself to his sister, that would probably launch into an argument, he decided to just walk away and cool down.

The siblings 'married' into the Pakorn family for one sole reason.

And a stupid prick crashing into their party will not make Foei lose sight of their overall motive.

So he decided to think of happy thoughts and look for Bhu.

He extended his neck over the crowd hoping to locate him in midst.

He knew the masks will not make it easy but he was confident he would recognise the boy immediately.

I wonder if he made it after all, Foei thought, how stupid of me not to get his number.

But it would have been weird if he were to ask for it.

And in a way he did not want to really.

He was getting a little too attached to the boy.

And the feelings scared him.

He was not sure why really.

Sure he was cute and engaging.

Maybe it was his innocence that really got to him.

The way he looked at the world through rose coloured glass.

He reminded him of himself some times, before he arrived in Bangkok.

And there he was, Foei smiled.

And Bhu saw him too, smiling beneath his white sequined mask and waving as he walked towards him.

"You made it," Foei's face broke into a brilliant smile. All his earlier anger dissipating.

"Yeah, it's a great party," Bhu grinned.

"It's the standard offering," Foei grimaced, "you came alone?"

"No, with some cousins."

"Oh, where are they? They can eat here, better spread."

"They're lost in the crowd somewhere," Bhu laughed.

They talked, or rather shouted above the loud music.

"I didn't know you're a Pakorn too, I thought you just work with them."

"Related by marriage," Foei explained, "my sister is that scary lady over there."

Bhu laughed nervously.

He thought of not seeking Foei out that night, but his feet just seemed to have a life of their own.

And guided him straight to his lecturer-crush.

Who was looking extra dashing with a dark suit and open collared shirt.

And it was not a decision he regretted as they chatted and drank together.

They lost the track of time til an excitement built up in the middle of the dance floor with Tanshi Pakorn and another guy standing in front of a birthday cake.

The crowd singing the familiar birthday song.

And suddenly Bhu felt a hand grasping his upper arm.

"We gotta go, cuz," a voice urgently called out. "Come on."

And without even a good bye to his host, Bhu was dragged away almost instantaneously.

Leaving a shocked Foei staring after them, recognising the tattooed arm that took his boy away.

Phubet Nattapol!

\- to be continued -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let u know that I'm a nerd at heart (lol)  
> I'm a data analyst by profession & my son is taking Actuarial Sc at college - so there, I cudnt resist :)
> 
> So anyways, we need a Tybalt from the House of Capulet, don't we - hence, Foei is he.
> 
> But of course this will be a different Tybalt as we all know, he's a brother here not a nephew, just as it's a different Romeo & Juliet.
> 
> Stay tuned, ok.
> 
> And thank you, thank you, thank you for being here with me - hopefully thru this story, we get to appreciate Mr Shakespeare's timeless classic in a different light once again :)
> 
> Love always, Blu


End file.
